1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to toys formed of a plurality of interconnected, substantially alike members.
2. Description of the Art
Geodesic-type toys have been formed of a plurality of substantially alike, individual elements which are interconnected to each other via interconnecting fittings, special joints or other fasteners to form a sphere or regular solid object. Such objects have been used for models, toys, and other applications, both useful or merely for purposes of aesthetic appeal.
It would be desirable to provide a novel spherical body useable as a toy which is constructed of a plurality of substantially identically shaped members. It would also be desirable to provide a spherical body which is formed of a plurality of substantially identical members which are easily interconnectible to form the desired spherical shape.